La cautiva de Ravyn
by lilith-sui
Summary: Hermione es una abogada, con una personalidad independiente y terca. Draco es el siguiente gobernante de Ravyn, es decir un hombre dominante y arrogante. Él ha estado buscando a su compañera de vida para poder regir, y no esta contento con lo que ve cuando la encuentra. El tiene que someterla para que sea la mujer perfecta en su mundo, ella no esta dispuesta a ceder.
1. Chapter 1

DisclaimerLa historia originalmente pertenece a Ravyn Wilde y pertenece a la saga de Las lunas de Zylar. Yo decidí hacer unas ligeras modificaciones y adaptarla a mi pareja frustrada favorita.

**La Cautiva de Ravyn**

** Capítulo 1 **

**:::::::::Tierra 2008::::::::::**

Despedida! 10 años trabajando para ese maldito buffete de abogados y me da una carta de despido! Hermione frunce el ceño. "Diez años de mi vida desperdiciados, siempre enfocada al trabajo".

Hermione miro la fila de reconocimientos que hablaban de lo exitosa que había sido su carrera hasta ese momento. Que ahora ya no tenían ningún significado. Con mucha tristeza y frustración pensó en las tantas horas que pasaba pegada a la computadora, los clientes tan difíciles con los que se reunía o los tantos y tediosos viajes de negocios que tenía que hacer. Con actitud desvalido miro a su alrededor. "¿Que voy a hacer ahora? Tan obsesionada estaba con el trabajo, que ahora no tengo vida, todos mis amigos son gente con la que trabaje. Ni siquiera me hice tiempo para un amor o para tener vida social" Nunca se había sentido más solitaria que en ese momento.

Comenzó a pasear por su departamento, finalmente se metió al cuarto de baño y observo su reflejo. Hizo un inventario de sus atractivos: Cabello largo, ondulado y algo desordenado color castaño, ojos castaños claro, labios ni gruesos ni delgados, nariz pequeña. Mira su cuerpo el cual es delgado, cintura estrecha, caderas un poco anchas y una cómoda copa B. "Nada mal. Debería relajarme" piensa mientras regresa a la habitación buscando sobre su buro un paquete de cigarros. Con la pequeña caja en la mano y con un encendedor en la otra, se sienta en el pequeño sofá verde que tiene en la sala. Mientras lo enciende y aspira la primera calada piensa "también debería dejar el cigarro y comenzar una rutina de ejercicios".

-Es cierto- dice en voz alta- El ejercicio me ayudara a encontrar energía, y ¡esa energía la necesito para buscar un mejor trabajo!"  
Con los meses de indemnización por despido más los ahorros tenían más que suficiente para unos meses. Con casi 28 años se da a la idea "Soy Hermione Jane Granger, abogada exitosa hasta ahora, y no tengo idea de que hare, pero sin duda se me ocurrirá algo". Con una sonrisa se levanta a buscar el cenicero.

**::::::::::En otra Dimensión::::::::::::**

Draco hizo el ademan de retroceder, más que perplejo

- ¿Esa es mi compañera de vida? – refunfuño, volviéndose hacia Blaise, el Sumo Sacerdote de Rayvn – Esa mujer? Es tan… poco atractiva y aburrida. Parece poca cosa.

Blaise alzo las cejas.

-¿Qué estas esperando, Draco? ¿Una diosa, un "ángel" como dicen en esa dimensión? –

Draco frunció el ceño.

- No es que quiera una diosa, solo esperaba más… has buscado a mi compañera durante tres ciclos vitales, Blaise! –

- Si, durante tres ciclos vitales he examinado veintisiete dimensiones y dos galaxias. Lo que ves en el estanque solo es una percepción general. No puedes sentir ni tocas a tu compañera ahora. Cuando lo hagas, como es natural, sabrás que es ella. Pero te advierto: pertenece a otra dimensión así que no será una tarea sencilla. No sabe de nosotros, no conoce nuestra dimensión o costumbres. Las mujeres de ahí son difíciles de domesticar, por eso la dimensión Sylar es la última opción de búsqueda para una compañera de vida.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- No puede ser tan difícil. Una vez que le ponga los Enlaces de compañero, me pertenecerá. Hará todo lo que yo le diga. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Blaise sonrió.

- Como desee, mi señor. –

**Mas tarde, esa noche. Dimensión Ravyn **


	2. Chapter 2: Que demonios?

**Disclaimer La historia originalmente pertenece a Ravyn Wilde y pertenece a la saga de Las lunas de Zylar. Yo decidí hacer unas ligeras modificaciones y adaptarla a mi pareja frustrada favorita.**

**Capitulo 2**

**:::::::::: Mas tarde, en la Tierra :::::::::**

Agotada por tanta preocupación, Hermione dormía profundamente y no noto la brillante luz ni la silenciosa presencia en su cuarto. Sintió un poco de frío y se movió un poco para acomodarse mejor bajo las cobijas. Draco estaba de pie y elevo la temperatura del cuarto mentalmente. Retiró las cobijas con el pensamiento. Quería que continuara durmiendo y no se despertara por la sensación de frío.

Al tener la primera visión completa de ella comenzó a sentir que un sentimiento cálido nacía en su pecho y se expandía. "Blaise tenía razón, es ella, mi compañera". Se conmociono cuando comenzó a sentir otro calor, en ambas muñecas y el cuello. Unos brazaletes que parecían hechas de oro aparecieron con una tenue luz, y en su cuello una cadena pequeña que sostenía una piedra color turmalina (verde un poco más oscuro que la esmeralda, intento que se adapte a los clores slytherin). Un hombre de Ravyn no estaba totalmente vivo hasta que conectaba con su compañera de vida. Incluso su sentido del olfato y tacto habían aumentado, tenía que admitir que la fragancia de ella resultaba embriagante. Volvió su vista a la mujer que aun dormía plácidamente, buscando los brazaletes y collar idénticos a los suyos, y ¿por qué no?, a disfrutar de la vista que inconscientemente ella le daba. Le llevaría algún tiempo dominar los enlaces y atar a su compañera completamente.

Hermione se agito en sueños, sentía un poco de calor en las manos y ligeramente en el área del cuello. Sintió una caricia en la mejilla que lentamente bajaba a su cuello y… ¿se iba bajando más? Incrédula, en sueños pensó que tal vez tenía demasiado tiempo sin un amante y su inconsciente se lo hacía notar. "No importa, es un sueño. Y se siente bien." Gimió quedamente y se movió hacia ese suave tacto.

Draco miro fijamente a su compañera. Se veía pequeña y suave, una sonrisa satisfecha comenzó a extenderse por si rostro "Blaise se preocupa innecesariamente, seguro será sencillo". Conocía a Blaise de toda la vida, y este a menudo tendía a actuar como su hermano mayor. No, ella no dará ningún problema.

Ella se volvió a mover como para recargarse más en el sutil roce de su mano. ¿Había pensado que era poco atractiva? Su piel aunque pálida tenía un tono saludablemente bronceado, lo que contrastaba con la piel pálida de él, ya la deseaba. En la oscuridad apenas podía apreciar el color de su cabello, en surcos que descuidadamente enmarcaban su rostro. Su cuerpo era simplemente era algo que lo llamaba de forma primitiva, estaba dolorosamente atraído y excitado. Tenía 4 nons, 28 días de la tierra, para reclamarla y asegurarse que ella le aceptaba incondicionalmente, ya estaba ansioso e impaciente por comenzar su entrenamiento. Con los enlaces en su lugar era hora de llevarla a su hogar, a Ravyn; el hogar de ella también, de ahora en adelante.

**::::::::::::::: Ravyn ::::::::::::::::::**

Hermione se estiro lentamente. Se sentía bien aunque un poco extraña, como si cada terminación nerviosa hubiera sido despertada, en pocas palabras se sentía un poco excitada. Tal vez realmente necesitaba, urgentemente; una cita. Movió su mano para meterla bajo la almohada y volver a acomodarse un rato, total no tenía trabajo y no tenía necesidad de levantarse temprano; noto un brazalete dorado en su muñeca, cuando hizo el ademan de tocarlo noto un segundo brazalete en su otra muñeca.

Se incorporo de golpe, abriendo los ojos confundida.

-¡Qué diablos! - exclamo. Al mirarlos mas de cerca noto que tenían un tipo de escritura cuneiforme, parecida a jeroglíficos pero sin serlo, a su conocimiento. "¿Era eso una lombriz o una serpiente?" examinando de cerca los brazaletes. – ¿Cómo llego esto aquí – dijo irritada tratando de quitarlo, pero no había ninguna abertura y no podía simplemente sacarlo, parecía que era parte de su piel o como si llevara ahí mucho tiempo. – Oh no, esto es un sueno- deseando seriamente que lo fuera, aun cuando parecía muy real. Cuando se movió sintió un balanceo en su cuello y al fijarse noto el collar con la piedra verde. "Bien, bien, piensa Hermione, o es un sueño, o ayer saliste de fiesta a emborracharte" El problema radicaba en que recordaba haberse acostado. "Aguarda un momento" pensó, dirigió la vista a su cuerpo. ¿¡Estaba sin ropa!?. "Esto es malo". Desesperada comenzó a tratar de quitarse el collar pero no encontrada el broche, y no tenía la longitud suficiente para pasarlo por la cabeza.

- Esto no es real – dijo aun jalando el collar.

- Esos son tus Enlaces de Compañera – dijo una profunda y solemne voz que arrastraba ligeramente las palabras.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron aun más por la sorpresa. Tuvo una fugaz visión de un hombre al que nunca había visto antes, un cuarto que nunca había visto antes, fijándose nuevamente donde estaba acostada cobijas que nunca había visto antes, cada vez se sentía más alterada y con la respiración agitada hizo todo lo que una persona racional haría, se escondió bajo las cobijas.  
"Oh, que inteligente Hermione" Pensó "Ahora no puedes verlo y no sabes lo que está haciendo, y pareces estúpidamente infantil escondida bajo la cobija, es un hombre no el coco". Aun sin destaparse y encogida, se puso a escuchar atentamente.

Al sentir un movimiento del lado izquierdo de la cama, chillo y salió de debajo de las cobijas y se movió al lado contrario muy rápido, tan rápido que termino cayendo aparatosamente de la cama aun medio enredada en la cobija. Repentinamente unos brazos la levantaron y la colocaron nuevamente en la cama, lo resintió un poco, era agradable la sensación de esos brazos a su alrededor. Hermione dirigió la mirada a donde, ahora sabía, estaba el hombre. Un hombre alto, cabello rubio, ligeramente musculoso, sexy en su opinión personal; piel pálida, aunque no podía ver su rostro, pero podía sentir el calor de su mirada, y la miraba fijamente, la hacía sentirse atractiva. Cuando se aparto ligeramente de las sombras, la luz cayó sobre su cara. Tenía una nariz recta y unos rasgos afilados pero muy atractivos, una boca… muy, pero muy atrayente "Olvida eso". Sus ojos brillaban y tenían un color gris plateado. Cabello hacia atrás de un rubio casi platino, brillante acomodado hacia atrás. Parecía intimidante, atractivamente intimidante. Su movimiento de acercarse a la cama hizo retroceder a Hermione.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- Consiguió decir Hermione -¿Y dónde estoy?- El hombre movió su mano hacia ella. – ¡No me toques! ¡No te me acerques! – grito, el se detuvo. Frunció el ceno y entonces apareció una mirada de satisfacción masculina en esos grises ojos.

- Solo intentaba calmarte. Estas molesta – murmuro.

- ¡si me tocas, veras lo que es estar molesta! Mantén tu distancia. ¿Qué quieres de mi? – No pudo detener un estremecimiento. Estaba desnuda, con joyas que no eran suyas, ni sabia como habían llegado allí; probablmente en la cama de un sexy… de un malvado secuestrador ¿Qué podría querer? "¿!En serio te lo preguntas!?".

- Muy bien, contestare a tus preguntas, a todas. Me llamo Draco, descendiente de la línea Malfoy. Estas en mi hogar, en la dimensión Ravyn. En cuanto a lo que quiero de ti – hizo una pausa y comenzó a hablar más lentamente. Aunque con los enlaces debería ser capaz de entender el idioma, llevaría un tiempo el que ella se adaptara a los patrones del lenguaje. – Es bastante simple. Lo que quiero es hacerte feliz y construir una vida para nosotros dos, ya que tú eres mi compañera.

Ella lo miro detenidamente. Luego se movio la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro, negando enérgicamente y se pellizco la mano derecha.

-¿Dimension? ¿Ravyn? ¡Estas bromeando! ¿Estas borracho o drogado?

Draco extendió una sonrisa letal, que le paralizo el corazón de puro miedo.

-Estas en la dimensión Ravyn. Eres mi compañera de vida. Mi pareja. He estado buscando durante mucho tiempo, ciclos como los llamamos aquí. – mientras hablaba, se movia lenta y ágilmente hacia lo que parecía una ventana. Agito su mano y esta se volvió incolora, permitiendo ver ¿el exterior?.

La escena, para Hermione, parecía tan irreal, como parte de un sueno o pesadilla. No fuera horrible lo que veía, pero no era la Tierra, no era su hogar; eso seguro.

-Bien, estoy alucinando. Resulta que lo que cene anoche estaba ligeramente vencido y me provoco alucinaciones y estoy teniendo un mal viaje—refunfuno Hermione mientras miraba atónita a travez de la ventana un lago de color purpura, rodeado por pasto azul, tierra negra, arboles con tronco rosa y hojas verde-azules y dos soles.

-S-Son dos soles…-

-Si – contesto el – y al caer la noche, tenemos tres hermosas lunas.

-Tres lunas… - murmuro ella- ¡Quiero irme a casa! Esto debe de ser una alucinación, es completamente irracional, es una broma y una muy mala. No creo nada de esto. Quitame los brazaletes y el collar. – se estaba alterando de nuevo - ¡NO! Mejor déjalos donde están, no te me acerques, no me toques. Déjame ir a casa ¡AHORA! –

- No puedes volver, ni hoy ni nunca. Este será tu hogar ahora, tu cuerpo acepto los enlaces y no se pueden quitar, los tendrás toda tu vida. Si hubieras nacido aquí, hubieran estado contigo todo el tiempo y solo serian visibles cuando encontraras a tu compañero. Son la señal de que estas unida a tu compañero – Explico Draco.

Claro, no le menciono que tenía que aceptarlo en 4 nons delante del Consejo de Ravyn para que su unión fuera completa.  
-Enlaces de compañera. ¿Qué demonios son los enlaces? ¿y que quieres decir con que no se pueden quitar? ¿! Acaso estas drogado?! ¡Yo no pedí nada de esto, así que llévame a casa ahora! – definitivamente se sentía histérica. Le dirigió una de esas miradas asesinas marca diablo, o al menos eso intento por que no surtió ningún efecto en ese enorme… hombre. – ¡Oh dios!.

Draco sonrió.

**Sean amables, es ,mi primer fic.**

Saludos


	3. Chapter 3: Descansar?

******DisclaimerLa historia originalmente pertenece a Ravyn Wilde y pertenece a la saga de Las lunas de Zylar. Yo decidí hacer unas ligeras modificaciones y adaptarla a mi pareja frustrada favorita.**

**Capitulo 3**

_Draco sonrió._

-No estás drogada. Simplemente te dormí para transportarte aquí, pero juro que no te he dado ninguna clase de droga. Aunque somos de diferentes dimensiones, nuestros cuerpos son del mismo tipo. Claro que nosotros tenemos muchas y variadas habilidades – esto lo dijo sugestivamente- Pero, mientras vivas aquí bajo las lunas de Ravyn y tu cuerpo acepte completamente los enlaces, tu desarrollaras muchas de ellas.- ahora se acercaba lentamente aunque mantuvo una cierta distancia para no ponerla más nerviosa, y prosiguió su discurso – los enlaces son colocados en tu cuerpo, y si eres la verdadera compañera, son aceptados como parte de ti. No pueden ser retirados, resígnate querida. – Al menos yo no lo hare, solo puede hacerlo el Sumo Sacerdote -. En cuanto a que son, bueno… con el tiempo aprenderás su función. Pero déjame darte una pequeña demostración. – Otra sonrisa, casi letal.

Hermione levanto la mirada, Draco tenía una mirada depredadora, se le notaba excitado y una respiración rápida. Él estaba completamente concentrado en ella y eso era para ponerse ciertamente muy, muy nerviosa. Se veía peligroso, de mas esta decir que estaba paralizada del miedo. Y un así no podía evitar notar que era sumamente guapo, que le llamaba mucho la atención pasar las manos por su bien formado pecho, sus amplios hombros y su perfecto cabello. El era simplemente la perfección encarnada, un dios griego perfectamente cincelado, no como el Edward de la película de Twilight. En fin, perfecto.

Repentinamente sintió una caricia en el cuello, como si el deslizara su mano y la piel se le puso de gallina, se sentía una mano caliente. "Eso es imposible, el esta allá y yo acá". Pero ahora sentía una segunda mano bajando por su espalda, no quería admitirlo pero comenzaba a sentirse encendida. No tenía sentido, lo sentía pegado a ella abrazándola y acariciándola, pero lo veia al otro lado de la habitación. Sintió su aliento antes de sentir su boca acariciando y chupando su cuello, era una sensación tan deliciosa que no pudo reprimir un gemido "Resiste, Hermione debes resistir, esto no es real".

-¡Detente, detén esto! Lo que sea que estés haciendo detente – decía entre jadeos.

Oh, por Dios, Zeus, Odín, Chac, Tlaloc, Quetzalcóatl, cualquier dios que pudiera ayudarla, pero esa boca imaginaria estaba bajando a su pecho, "¡no sería capaz, no lo haría!" – ¡Detente! Por favor, solo… Para! – iba a ser violada invisible o imaginariamente! El placer comenzaba a inundarla aunque sabía que debía luchar, estaba dividida. Pero Draco no se quedaba atrás, para él, el tiempo se detuvo y el deseo se hizo implacable. Observándola caer en la pasión, el comenzó a sentirse salvaje, atraído por ese cuerpo que se retorcía apeteciblemente. La luz que caía de la ventana se derramaba por ese cuerpo sobre la cama, deseaba poner sus manos en el, acariciarla, disfrutarla, poseerla. Deseaba hacerla sentir arder por él, por su cuerpo con algo más que los enlaces. La lucha por controlarse lo volvía loco. Tan concentrado estaba que apenas noto que ella comenzaba a dar ligeros sollozos, pensando que eran de placer se acerco, hasta que noto el salado rastro de lágrimas que corría sobre sus mejillas y le hizo perder la concentración, completamente atónito por lo sucedido.

Aunque se hundía en aquel calor de la pasión, esto no le gustaba, no le agradaba para nada a Hermione. Comenzó a llorar, torturándose con pensamientos oscuros acerca de ese deseo. La hacía sentir una chica fácil, que no podía resistirse a unas caricias imaginarias. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y entonces repentinamente se detuvo. Se sentía tan avergonzada y triste, "esto no me puede estar pasando". En la profundidad de su pensamiento comenzó a surgir una idea, Draco usaba los las joyas, los enlaces para hacer eso, para encenderla como si lo hiciera físicamente pero era mentalmente. Entonces otra emoción reemplazo la tristeza y la vergüenza. "oh, este canalla se va a enterar". Noto que estaba encogida en posición fetal aun en la cama, así que se alzo la cabeza se sentó y lo miro con el mayor rencor que podía sentir.

-Maldito seas- dijo buscando algo para lanzarle, que fuera duro de preferencia – ¡Maldito seas! Lágrimas comenzaron a humedecer nuevamente sus ojos, pero estas eran de puro coraje reprimido. Estaba por levantarse a golpearlo, el susurro algo, ella comenzó a sentirse débil y a hundirse en la oscuridad, "¡NO!" hasta perder el conocimiento.

Algo había hecho mal, se supone que ella no debía llorar, estaba disfrutándolo y de repente llora. Podía haberla continuado sometiendo, pero un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a instalarse, además no debía presionarla. Debía darle algún tiempo de adaptarse, de acostumbrarse a los enlaces y a su poder. Draco sabía que no había estado bien, y aunque había pensado en comenzar a acostumbrarla levemente, simplemente no pudo detenerse, había sido irresistible, su olor, su voz, sus ojos, todo en ella le llamaba, su piel, su perfecta piel. Bueno, ya haría otro intento, pero al verla tan alterada con intenciones de atacarlo; no quería aceptar que se sentía culpable por sus acciones. Simplemente la puso a dormir, debía dejarla descansar un poco más.

:::::::::: Día siguiente ::::::::::

Ella se sentía desmadejada, tranquila. Alguien estaba sosteniéndola, acariciándola, murmurándole suavemente. No alcanzaba a distinguir que le decía o su cerebro simplemente no entendía. Ni siquiera creía o quería recordar su propio nombre. Se sentía a la deriva, mientras su cerebro intentaba juntar las piezas. Su primer pensamiento fue "Yo sucumbí ante él, no me toco físicamente y aun así" No tenia control, estaba segura de que volvería a suceder, e incluso lo deseaba. Eso era lo que peor la hacía sentir.

Draco la sostenía. Estaba diciendo algo. –…Arrepentido…- "El está arrepentido" pensó Hermione "Bien, Cerebro vuelve a unirte con mi cuerpo en un elemento coherente. El está arrepentido"

-Suel…tame- mascullo Hermione. Draco la libero de mala gana. Ella se separo temblando. No lo miro, no quería que viera la confusión en sus ojos.

Draco hablo:

-Me disculpo, perdí el control. Te presione demasiado para tu primera vez. –

"Este que se cree" – ¿Primera vez? – Gruño Hermione – Ni que fuera virgen. ¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste? Estabas del otro lado de la habitación, ni siquiera me tocaste. ¡Aléjate de mí! No puedo pensar si estas así de cerca.

Draco se movió lentamente, mostrando una sonrisa burlona.

-Los enlaces, la primera vez con los enlaces. Fue abrumador para ti. ¡Y ahora mismo olvidaras y dejaras de pensar en cualquier macho que te haya tocado o con el cual hayas estado! Eres MI compañera. Probablemente necesites tiempo para pensar, y tal vez tengas hambre. Hare que te preparen alimento – dicho esto último, camino con gracia hacia lo que suponía era una puerta deslizante y la dejo sola, con los pensamientos.

" ¡Descansar! de ninguna manera" pensó Hermione. Aunque su cuerpo se sentía a gusto y no parecía querer responder a su orden de levantarse "Bueno, tal vez un ratito mas no me hará daño" y sin darse cuenta se volvió a quedar dormida y soñando con un sexy rubio.

Gracias a Lady Maring y a Stephmarie95, que me dejaron reviews. Stephmarie espero que te guste el fic una vez que lo estés leyendo.  
Estare tratando de actualizar cada semana.

Saludos

Lilith-sui


	4. Chapter 4: Adaptación?

**Disclaimer**La historia originalmente pertenece a Ravyn Wilde y pertenece a la saga de Las lunas de Zylar. Yo decidí hacer unas ligeras modificaciones y adaptarla a mi pareja frustrada favorita.

Oficialmente, nunca me volveré a quejar de las autoras que dicen no haber podido subir capítulos por tareas. Metafóricamente termine muerta de cansancio. Aun estoy ahogada de tarea, pero ya atrase mas que suficiente la entrega.

Que la disfruten, y disculpen la tardanza.

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Una pantalla se prendió en cuanto Draco entro en el cuarto. Su casa estaba apartada precisamente por eso. Lejos del centro dirigente o de lo que Hermione llamaría "Palacio"; _Duca_ era el nombre de lo que se podría considerar su oficina, que era donde estaba. Todo lo que necesitaba para estar en contacto y dirigir el reino lo tenía allí, para cuando necesitaba estar fuera. A su nueva compañera le iba a gustar, paredes de caoba terrestre y mullidas alfombras. Un enorme escritorio que ocupaba la mayor parte de la habitación. Solo una persona tenía permitido molestarlo cuando estaba allí.

La figura de Blaise apareció en la pantalla.

-Saludos, Draco, Príncipe de Zylar. ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Tienes a tu compañera contigo? – exigió saber.

Draco miro la pantalla

-Estoy bien – el tono salió preocupado "Mi compañera esta aquí, se despertó, perdí el control con los enlaces y casi quemo su cerebro. No, no estoy bien, pero no pienso decírtelo".

Blaise frunció el ceño.

-Solo han pasado dos días desde que la trajiste. Si, sabía que la trajiste. Aun no deberías haber usado los enlaces. Tienes que trabajar en entrenarla a tu contacto psíquico en vez de jugar con los eslabones. Ella no sabe nada ni tiene experiencia y tu bien sabes que ella debe aceptarte en la ceremonia del reclamo. El uso de los enlaces solo la va a asustar y se pondrá en tu contra.

- Blaise, soy muy, muy consciente de que cometí un error. Me acuso de secuestro, (que es cierto) ¡Intente explicarle pero…! ARGH! ¡No importa! Para empezar no tengo por qué darte explicaciones. ¡Ya sé que no debí usar los enlaces! Ahora… ¿Necesitas algo o solo vienes a molestarme? – Grumo Draco.

- Hey! Que me estoy comunicando contigo para hacerte saber que el anuncio de la Declaración de Reclamo salió del planeta, para su ceremonia de unión. Esta comenzara en tres nons (días) y no en cuatro. Debes tener a tu compañera lista y receptiva. ¿Quieres que envié a tu hermana Luna, para que te ayude? –

Draco sacudió la cabeza pensativamente.

-Aun no. Sé que es importante y necesario que Luna asista a Hermione para enseñarle las responsabilidades que tendrá cuando la ceremonia este completa. Pero… Necesito la mayor parte del tiempo para domesticarla. Luna puede venir en dos nons (días) antes de que tengamos que ir a la ceremonia. Eso le dará a Hermione dos de sus días. Tendrá que ser más que suficiente – Enfatizo.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, sus ojos cafés relampagueaban.

-No lo dejes para después, Draco. Luna tiene mucho que enseñarle sobre el enlace femenino.

- Manejare el entrenamiento de MI compañera como lo considere necesario. – dijo Draco en tono irritado y arrastrando las palabras – Ella me pertenece.

Blaise soltó una carcajada

-Has lo que debas, pero se cuidadoso en no ocultar demasiado a tu compañera. Recuerda como tu hermana reacciono a la noticia de que estaba siendo apartada de ella. Tu compañera de vida podría tener una reacción más violenta.

Draco palideció más de lo que ya estaba. Su hermana podía ser un dragón que escupía fuego. Él estaba seguro de que su gatita no era capaz de… _"! !Despertó y está saliendo de la casa!"_

Draco atino a gritar sobre su hombro cuando salía apresuradamente de la habitación

-!Hablare del horario de la visita de Luna contigo más tarde!

La risa de Blaise resonaba en su cabeza cuando se apresuro a llegar hasta Hermione.

/

Hermione exhalo un suspiro. Lo había logrado; estaba afuera. Se había puesto un traje o pijama creía, que encontró durante su búsqueda en el cuarto de Draco. Eran unos pantalones verde parecidos a los que se usan en oriente, en los Harenes. (Estilo Jazmín de Disney) que se sujetaban con pequeños lazos. Los pantalones hacían juego con un chaleco que solo cubría sus senos y estaba hecho de una tela demasiado transparente para sentirse cómoda. Aunque comenzando a pensar detenidamente, tenía la amarga sensación de que no era un pijama. ¡Si no la ropa diaria!

Hermione miro a su alrededor. El aire tenía un aroma dulce y picante, la hierba "no estaba alucinando. Era azul" se sentía suave y húmeda bajo sus pies. Comenzó por dirigirse al lago sacudiendo la cabeza. Miraba el agua coloreada de lila, los árboles aqua y un verde… cielo brillante. Bueno amarillo verdoso. Era simplemente asombroso, y obviamente descartaba que fuera una alucinación, como había creído en un inicio. Los colores la cegaban, incluso las flores eran multicolores. La brisa soplaba ligeramente trayendo una deliciosa sensación a su piel. Una brisa casi tropical.

De pronto, los enlaces se calentaron y una nueva debilidad la invadió, cayendo de rodillas y con la sensación de estar tan cansada que apenas se podía mantener en esa posición.

-Oh no – gimió, intuyendo lo que ocurría – Otra vez no.

- ¡No puedes volver a salir sin mi o mi autorización, gatita! – Se escucho la voz de Draco y apareció ante ella.

-¡No hagas es– chillo Hermione - ¡No aparezcas de repente! ¿Y a dónde demonios iría?! – Comenzando a subir la voz - ¡Y, maldita sea, no me digas "gatita"! ¡Me llamo Hermione Jane Granger, o Mione para los amigos! ¡Tú puedes llamarme Licenciada Granger! –

Draco sonrió abiertamente (el maldito).

-Hermione, en mi lengua, suena como gatito. ¿Si no huías, por que estas afuera? –

Hermione se giro, viendo hacia al lago.

-Podría huir si tuviera algún sitio a donde ir, señor genio. Quise comprobar que lo que veía afuera es real y no un engaño. Pensé que eras un psicótico que me mantiene presa, engañándome. Es real ¿cierto? – dijo en un tono triste.

Draco extendió la mano y, tomando la pequeña mano de Hermione, la condujo hasta la orilla.

-Si, gatita, es muy real. Estas en mi tierra, en mi casa vacacional podrías decir. Aprenderás que algunas palabras de tu idioma y el mío se parece, otras no. Muchas de nuestras capacidades te parecerán extrañas, algunas plantas y animales únicas. Yo te guiare en tu nuevo hogar, te ayudará a adaptarte, serás feliz aquí – Aseguro él.

Hermione estudio al hombre que estaba parado orgullosamente ante ella. Era alto, varias pulgadas más de metro ochenta. Ella ya había notado su estructura musculosa.

Hermione cambio a una mirada airada hacia Draco.

-NO estoy feliz, me sacaste de mi casa, me has puesto unas cosas en brazos y cuello, estoy aquí en contra de mi voluntad, y prácticamente me violaste, aunque no tan físicamente ¿o sí?. ¡Fue un abuso como quiera que lo veas! ¡Maldición, ni siquiera estaba consciente cuando lo hiciste, no me diste ninguna opción, ninguna de mis cosas esta aquí, no te preocupas de lo que pienso o de lo que quiero. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera imaginas que yo seré feliz aquí? – reclamó- ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué rayos me quieres como tu compañera? Hay mujeres que estarían encantadas de serlo, más bonitas, más jóvenes. Ve a secuestrar alguna de ellas. ¡Shu Shu! – termino con unos ademanes de la mano. Decir que no se sentía un poco culpable seria mentir, no quería que alguien más pasara lo que ella estaba pasando.

-Quieres ser mi compañero, me pones este extraño "enlace sexual". ¡No seré tu esclava sexual, Draco! ¡NO ME UNIRE A TI! – dijo casi gritando.

Draco se veía tranquilo, momentáneamente. Adaptándose a que ella lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, por primera vez. Los enlaces intensificaban la unión, simplemente con el sonido del nombre. Sonriendo abiertamente, el tiro de la mano de Hermione.

-Ve más despacio, Hermione, no puedo seguir el ritmo de tus escandalosos gritos. Serás feliz. Nuestros enlaces no me permitirán hacer una cosa. No puedo escoger a otra persona para mi, solo hay un compañero de vida para cada Ravyn, tu eres la mía. He buscado por muchos mundos, muchos años en tu Tierra, buscando hallar a mi compañera de enlace. Solo necesitas tiempo para adaptarte. He visto como es tu vida en tu dimensión; he leído sobre tu modo de vida. Blaise, nuestro sumo sacerdote, me ha mostrado que no tienes familia y vivías solo para trabajar. Yo puedo darte una familia. Niños, y Merlín y Morgana nos bendicen – murmuro el convencido de sus argumentos.

- ¿Solo necesito adaptarme? Me niego rotundamente a adaptarme a ti. – Chillo Hermione. Claro, ignoro totalmente lo que él había dicho de darle una familia e hijos. El dolor por la muerte de sus padres aun después de varios años dolía. Y el que su reloj biológico ya estuviera marcando hora, bueno, ya se preocuparía después.

Draco la ignoro olímpicamente diciendo.

-Si echas de menos tu antiguo hogar, tan solo dimelo. Por poco tiempo, las cosas de tu hogar te las puedo proporcionar. Solo por un corto periodo de tiempo. Por ley, no te las puedo dar por siempre. Por ahora, soy capaz de transferir cualquier cosa que desees. En cuanto a lo de ser mi esclava, tiene muchas, muchas posibilidades. Las exploraremos, definitivamente. – concluyo arrogantemente.

Hermione enrojeció. Giro hacia él y comenzó a golpearlo en su níveo y enorme pecho. Mientras lo hacia se dio cuenta que le costaba alcanzarlo.

-¡Ni en sueños, no seré tu maldita esclava, ya te lo dije! ¡Quiero mis cigarros y mi Coca Cola Light! No puedo vivir sin ellos. Y aunque estaba pensando en dejar de fumar, los necesito ahora! – Lloro.

Draco la miro confuso. - ¿Dejarlo? ¿Cigarros? No entiendo. Y ¿Qué es una Coca Cola Light?

Hermione lanzo una mirada asesina y explico.

-Los cigarros son rollos de tabaco que te fumas. Aunque es malo para la salud. ¡Demonios, eso no me preocupa! ¡Me niego a vivir en un lugar donde permitan secuestros, dimensiones bizarras y joyas que esclavizan, pero en el que no existan cigarros o Coca Cola! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? – pregunto al final Hermione.

-Lo equivalente a dos días en tu Tierra – dijo Draco – dos nons en el mío, un bi-non es una semana de tus días.

-Dos días… ¿Dos días?... ¡Dos p #$ DIAS! – Hermione estaba definitivamente desesperada.

Draco podía sentir una incomodidad donde estaban sus enlaces. Esto era más de lo que ella necesitaba escuchar en ese momento, podía sentir la necesidad; un ansia y enfermedad casi física.

-Vamos, gatita. Hare todo lo posible para conseguir lo que necesites, pon en tu mente lo que quieras. Sin embargo lo de los cigarros no me agrada. Tendré a Blaise trabajando en la congestión que siento en tus pulmones, tu mente me indica que estos problemas son causados por ellos.

- ¡Bien! Quiero mis cigarros, mi coca cola, algo de ropa y el cuadro que se encuentra sobre mi cama. Es un importante recuerdo de mi abuela, ella lo pinto. – Entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que todo lo que quería de la Tierra solo eran 3 cosas, dos hábitos y una pintura. – Pantalones, definitivamente quiero mis pantalones – no es que quisiera quedarse, pero esos son vitales.


	5. Chapter 5: Hasta donde puedo llegar?

**Capitulo 5**

" Ahhhh, definitivamente esto es vida, después de una tortura" pensó Hermione mientras saboreaba su coca y le daba otra calada a su cigarrillo; ahora si tendría que dejarlo, no es como si pudiera salir corriendo a la esquina donde hay dos oxxos Cuando se quede sin cigarros. No estaba conforme con la situación, pero no creía que pudiera solucionarla a la brevedad. Simplemente no podía sacar una varita mágica y usarla para volver a casa. Su excursión al patio había demostrado que sin duda no estaba en su tierra. No había manera de realizar semejante engaño descomunal, excepto en "El show de Truman", que por cierto está muy buena esa película. No quería creer que estaba secuestrada en otro mundo. Pero ¿Qué opción tenia? ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Emberrincharse? ¿Llorar? ¿Qué?

Ansiosa por tener algo que hacer, demasiado tiempo sin un libro o alguna tarea, inspecciono nuevamente el cuarto en el que se encontraba. Sospechaba que era el dormitorio del tal Draco. Era enorme, la cama también era enorme. De esas que las ves y te dan ganas de arrojarte y saltar un poco. Había un tejido de colores que colgaba desde arriba y formaba un dosel, muy al estilo "realeza". Para que evitar decirlo la habitación tenía un aire sensual y como con los colores que abundaban, había rojos vibrantes y purpuras, ambos acentuados con verdes y azules. Los muebles eran de colores oscuros y parecían relucir. Era madera, se reconocía, pero no del color y textura conocido. "Hermosa prisión" no pudo evitar pensar. "Veamos las instalaciones sanitarias". Se encamino a la puerta que no era la salida y que la ocasión pasada apenas había notado que estaba ahí.

"Ohhhhhhh" Definitivamente, en opinión de Hermione, una maravilla. Bañera sumergible, ducha de cascada; ambas de mármol rojo y oro. Extrañamente no veía las llaves para abrir el agua, por lo tanto se metió al cuadrado de la ducha a investigar si encontraba botones o algo. Justo se le ocurrió pensar en cómo saldría el agua y un chorro de agua fría la tomó desprevenida. Al intentar apartarse resbalo con una orilla y cayo aun bajo el agua fría, con dolor en el brazo y la rodilla, donde se había golpeado al caer. – Demonios, ¿y ahora como detengo el agua? – Pensó en detener el agua de alguna manera y tal como había llegado, el chorro de agua se detuvo. "Interesante" pensó Hermione, y comenzó a jugar pensando en el agua cayendo, comprobando como caía para luego detenerla. Claro desde fuera de la ducha, ya estaba lo suficientemente mojada. "Toma nota, la ducha funciona con el pensamiento".

Al pensar en Draco, se dio cuenta de que estaba caminando en otra habitación. Estaba enfadado. Frunciendo el ceño, Hermione se pregunto cómo sabia eso. ¿Por qué podía sentirlo caminar?

Repasando….

_-Nuestros enlaces no me permitirán hacer otra cosa... – voz de Draco _

"Nuestros enlaces…" Hermione estaba cavilando seriamente " !Por supuesto!, como no se me ocurrió no los suyos o los míos, nuestros". Las cejas de Hermione se alzaron lentamente al darse cuenta de que el llevaba una vestimenta similar a la de ella. No se había fijado antes, un chaleco y unos pantalones de color negro. Que los pantalones le quedaban de maravilla, le hacía ver un trasero de… "Hermione! ! Céntrate!". Volviendo a lo importante. Los enlaces, si, _Nuestros enlaces. _

Ya había aprendido lo que él podía hacer con su enlace. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mirarla, concentrarse y de pronto ella era gelatina y totalmente manejable. No le gustaba que él tuviera el total control, de manera que si el enlace de él le hacía eso a ella, el enlace de ella…

Hermione comenzó a ensanchar una sonrisa que no tenía nada de buena.

Draco acababa de terminar de hablar con Blaise sobre los cigarros de Hermione. Le perturbo un poco comprender como la dañaba y le cayó peor saber que podían matarla. Blaise le había recomendado que le permitiera tenerlos de momento, hasta que él y los otros curanderos pudieran entender con que estaban tratando, y pudieran eliminar el ansia de tenerlo y curar los efectos que quedaran. Él tenía que comenzar a enseñar a Hermione acerca de su lugar en su mundo. Ella seria la reina. Ahora sabía que ella era luchadora, y sin duda lucharía contra él; como si las reacciones de hoy no le hubieran dejado lugar a duda. Ravyn era una sociedad dominada por el género masculino, donde las mujeres eran protegidas, cuidadas. Las mujeres Ravynianas eran protegidas y sumisas. Definitivamente no como Hermione, ella tendría que cambiar. Se adaptaría y asumiría su lugar legítimo en la sociedad de Ravyn.

Luna, su hermana, luchaba diariamente contra el predominio masculino y protestaba contra su papel de glorificada anfitriona. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ella ocupo aquel papel para él; sentada en sus cenas cuando el necesitaba a una mujer que lo acompañara, presidia las ocasionales reuniones que él debía tener en la casa de gobernación. De vez en cuando también trabajaba con las viudas y los niños de los guardias de palacio que habían muerto. Las esposas de Ravyn sin niños por lo general morían poco después que sus compañeros; las uniones entre parejas eran tan fuertes que cuando uno moría, el otro no puede continuar solo. Pero si había niños, la compañera vivía y se preocupaba por ellos hasta la madurez. Este tipo de familia necesitaba una enorme cantidad de apoyo, como ayuda para vivir, curación psíquica y, siempre, una apacible seguridad. Luna hacia un maravilloso trabajo ayudando a las familias a mantenerse juntas.

Ya no sería su deber. Hermione asumiría los deberes de Luna. El se rehusaba a tener luchas y discordias en su propia vida. Hermione aprendería a ser sumisa y a rendirse ante él en, absolutamente todo. Si la abrumaba lo suficiente y la satisfacía psicológica y sexualmente, ella no se daría cuenta de que estaba siguiendo su guía. Era la manera como debería ser su vida. Era un excelente plan.

Hermione apareció en la puerta con una mirada extraña en su rostro. Lentamente echó un vistazo lejos para luego volver a él. Draco comenzó a sentirse incomodo _"¿En que está pensando?"_ Esta vez ella inspecciono su cuerpo como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Incluso vestido, Draco sintió su mirada caliente, sensual. _"Esta cautivada conmigo, pensando en el placer que puedo darle" _pensó, comenzando a sonreír arrogantemente "_Perfecto"_. Hermione parecía estar concentrándose con mucha fuerza. Draco comenzó a sentir calor en los enlaces.  
La sonrisa desapareció al instante, sus ojos se ensancharon y comenzó a levantarse de la silla.

-¡Pequeña gata! – Gruño, lanzando una advertencia.

-¡Siéntate!—exigió Hermione, frunciendo mas el ceño, hasta casi juntar las cejas por la concentración.

Draco se quedo sin aliento. ¡Por Morgana! Inmediatamente comenzó a sentirse caliente y a excitarse, su cuerpo exigía la atención de ella. Comenzó a sentir como una lengua tentaba su pezón, y besos por todo el pecho. Esto no es una suave seducción, es un asalto en toda regla.

-Mione, no… -

Hermione sonrió abiertamente y se concentro con ms fuerza. Parecía que solo tenía que usar la imaginación para tener el dominio. Que útil información estaba recolectando, en definitiva. Aunque era difícil concentrarse en transmitirle las sensaciones, ella podía sentir reaccionar su cuerpo, aunque era complicado concentrarse en varias cosas a la vez.  
Draco se hundió en la silla, retorciéndose y no de dolor, precisamente. "_Por la diosa Morgana, se siente realmente bien"_. La ropa comenzaba a estorbarle y termino rasgando el chaleco que le hacía de camisa también.  
Cuando los enlaces se utilizaban para complacer a la compañera se podía sentir una singular sensación de calor, es decir un eco pequeño de lo que su compañera experimentaba. Sin embargo, ahora que podía sentir toda la estimulación que los enlaces proporcionaban sobre el por primera vez le dejo incapaz de reaccionar con ella. Estaba dividido en dos. Parte de su mente estaba intentando controlar su propio cuerpo y luchar contra el uso que hacia Hermione mientras que la otra parte le decía que disfrutara. No podía permitir que ella le hiciera eso, ¡No era posible! Los machos tenían el control por completo. Nunca había oído de una mujer que usara el enlace de esta manera. Era la decisión del hombre la que gobernaba por completo.

Las dificultades para mantener la concentración aumentaban para Hermione, simplemente era desconcertante ver a ese, por qué no, magnifico hombre ser dominado por ella y que todo fuera producto mental, era fuerte. Genial, pero fuerte. Comenzó a hablar en voz

-¿a que cuando te aplican el mismo truco, ya no es tan divertido?

Finalmente la concentración de ella flaqueo totalmente y perdió el control.

Él simplemente jadeada, con una mirada incrédula y notablemente excitado. De pronto una inseguridad se apodero de ella, tal vez lo había empujado demasiado al límite, solo quedaba esperar que fuera gentil y no le hiciera daño. Al verlo incorporarse, para que negarlo, se asusto y considero seriamente poner pies en polvorosa. Sin poder evitarlo, su mirada viajo a la altura de la cintura de él, bien podía comprobar perfectamente que su manipulación mental había tenido efecto, un gran, gran efecto; cabe decir.

"Bien, hora de la retirada" pensó ella, e inmediatamente se dio vuelta con intención de esconderse detrás de lo primero que encontrara, sin embargo, grande fue su decepción cuando, antes de dar dos pasos, una mano férrea la tomo del brazo, el moviendo hizo que su cuerpo girara bruscamente y chocara con un pecho níveo. Con mucha incertidumbre se atrevió a dirigir la mirada hacia arriba, "Definitivamente, estoy jodida" él le devolvía la mirada, una mirada oscurecida por el deseo.

Definitivamente, no era posible. Había experimentado tantos climax como era capaz, y el aun continuaba. El iba a matarla de placer, eso era algo definitivo; el placer de él era el placer de ella y viceversa. Con un rápido incremento del movimiento de él, ella supo que se acercaba el orgasmo de él, que el final se acercaba. No sabía si sobrevivirá al siguiente clímax que sobrevenía; con un grito al unisonó ambos terminaron, y Hermione definitivamente perdió totalmente la energía. "Después de esto, juro no volver a tener sexo en mi vida" pensó mientras se abandonaba a los gentiles brazos del sueño, sin darse cuenta de que Draco hacia exactamente lo mismo.


End file.
